The Trickster (DC)
The Trickster is a pseudonym used by three supervillain in the DC Universe. The first was an enemy of Blackhawks known as Marlo the Magnificient, the second is James Jesse, a member of the Secret Society of Super-Villains and the third is Axel Walker, a member of the Rogues. History Unknown An unknown man (known Marlo the Magnificient) was an enemy of the Blackhawks. He first appeared in Blackhawk #154 (November, 1960) and was created by Dick Dillin. James Jesse James Montgomery Jesse (born Giovanni Giuseppe) is a member of the Rogues and enemy of The Flash. A former circus acrobat, Jesse commits crimes using practical joke-based weapons and gadgets. He has also been a member of the FBI and the Secret Society of Super-Villains. While Jesse went to work for the government, a teenage hoodlum named Axel Walker succeeded him as the Trickster. Jesse was killed during the Countdown to Final Crisis. In DC Rebirth he is alive. He first appeared in The Flash #113 (July, 1960) and was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino. Axel Walker Axel Walker is a member of the Rogues and enemy of The Flash who commits crimes using dangerous gadgets themed after practical joke elements. His most notable invention is a pair of shoes that allow him to walk on the air itself. Walker is actually the second person to don the mantle of the Trickster, taking it up after the original, James Jesse, joined the FBI. He first appeared in The Flash Vol 2 #183 (April, 2002) and was created by Geoff Johns and Scott Kolins. Powers and Abilities The Trickster has the ability to hover due to the special shoes he created. The ability has made him hard to catch by his foes. He also has a large assortment of prank-based gadgetry at his disposal. In other media Animated Appearances *In Justice League Unlimited the episode "Flash and Substance", Trickster appears as a member of the Rouges. He conspires with his other Flash villains about killing Flash however his massive complicated ideas do not impress them. When the other villains go off to ambush Flash he doesn't join them and goes to a bar to sulk. When Batman, Flash, and Orion go to interrogate him at first he tries to kill them and not tell them anything. However, Flash convinces him to tell. It is revealed that he has to take a certain medicine and not wear his costume and isn't really that bad. He is voiced by Mark Hamill, who is famous for playing him in the original Flash TV show. *James Jesse appeared in the Justice League Action episode "Missing the Mark", voiced again by Mark Hamill. In the episode, he and the Joker (another DC villain voiced by Hamill) kidnap famed actor Mark Hamill (voicing himself), but are ultimately stopped with the help of Swamp Thing (also voiced by Hamill). *Axel Walker appeared in the Lego DC Super Heroes film Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom, voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voices Sinestro in the film. As a running gag, Trickster is often mistaken for the Joker (voiced by John DiMaggio), much to his chagrin. Live-action appearances *James Jesse appeared in The Flash (1990–1991 TV Series) played by Mark Hamill. *Both James Jesse (portrayed by Mark Hamill) and Axel Walker (portrayed by Devon Graye) appeared in The Flash (2014– TV Series). Video Game Appearances *James Jesse appeared in the 1991 The Flash video game. *James Jesse version appeared in DC Universe Online, voiced by Paul Wensley. *Axel Walker appeared as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, voiced by Troy Baker. *Axel Walker appears as a playable character in Lego DC Super-Villains, voiced by Mark Hamill, who also voices the Joker in the game. Navigation Category:Trickster Category:Flash Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dissociative Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Affably Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Contradictory Category:Mischievous Category:Con Artists